The Parent Trap (HP style)
by Kaccee
Summary: the title explains it all.
1. Camp Lattely

A/N this is a new series? I don't know...maybe. It's strange, stupid and absolutely pointless. It's a take off from the 'Parent Trap'. I own Shala (pronounced Shay-la), Lily, Mariah, Natalie, Kristen, Terri and Tammi and Meg. The parent trap is Disney's and Harry and Hermione are J.K. Rowling's. R/R

Parent Trap

~ London England ~

"Bye Lily, I'll miss you." Hermione Granger kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I'll miss you to mum."

"Don't forget to write!"

"I won't" Lily Granger climbed on the plane waving to her mom.

~ Providence, Rhode Island ~

"Bye Dad."

" See ya Shala. Have fun at camp."

"I'm sure I will."

"Maybe somebody there can play poker!"

"I hope so!" Shala Potter strolled on to the plane. Her life, and the life of her family, would never be the same.

~ Camp Lattaly, Washington USA ~

"Welcome Campers!" An annoying voice filled the intercom. "Please grab your duffel bag and check in with one of the staff. They are all wearing blue shirts. Hope we have a great session." 

Shala jumped off the bus and walked over to the pile of duffel bags. "God! I'll never be able to find it." She said out loud. 

"Need help?" A tall redhead girl with a New York accent came up behind her. 

"Yah. I can't find my duffel."

"No prob, what color?"

"Red." At that instant her bag was beside her. "What? How? Who are you?"

"Well I'm Meagan Markus, I'm kinda telepathic so I 'summoned' your bag. Or that's how my brother would put it."

"Nice to meet you Meg, can I call you Meg?" She nodded. "I'm Shala Potter." 

"Cool, I hope we're in the same cabin."

~ As the past paragraph was happening to Shala, this is what happened to Lily ~

"Welcome Campers!" An annoying voice filled the intercom. "Please grab your duffel bag and check in with one of the staff. They are all wearing blue shirts. Hope we have a great session." 

Lily got out of the large car her mother has insisted she have. She grabbed her bag, straitened her skirt and went to check the cabin lists. 

"Name?" A twenty-year-old with short blond hair asked. She was the one with the annoying voice.

"I'm Lily Granger."

"You're in bunk #4."

"Thanks." Lily set off to her quarters, well for the next month. Inside the other four girls were already there. She opened the screen door and went to drop all her stuff on the only bed not taken.

"I'm Mariah." A brunette said.

"I'm Natalie." The redhead said.

"I'm Kristen." Said another brunette, with light brown hair.

"I'm Lily."

~ Shala ~

"Shay!" Meg was calling her over.

"Yah?"

"We're in Bunk #7, the best bunk!" They high-fived and hiked over to the cabin. Inside were a set of twins, both with blond hair and glasses. 

"Terri and Tammi Forrester."

"Shala Potter and Meagan Markus."

"This is gunna be fun!" said Meg unpacking her bag. She had an assortment of pranks hidden inside. "My ma didn't want me to bring these. Or these, or these, or these." She was pulling out trick candies, dungbombs, silly string and everything else you can think of. Shala grinned the grin she had inherited from her dad.

" You're right. This is gunna be a blast."

A/N that's the end of the first chap. It's short, but it was also written at 12:31 at night and I want to get it up. Review. Just say: "Good." "Liked it" "longer" "u need a beta reader." Etc. I just want to know you're opinions. I also need a job for Hermione and one for Harry. I'm thinking Herm: Magic Lawyer and Harry: Quidditch. What do you think? Agree? Let me know!

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	2. The First Meeting

A/N part two in my crazy series! Yuppers. (I LOVE THAT!) This story really is like ev'rything from the parent trap. I used lines from the parent trap, but I used characters from HP. OBVIOUSLY! I own the other camper's names and people's names but that's it. Some of the things I make up too. When I say Shala or Lily underlined it means that is what's happening to them. L~S underlined means both of 'em. ::Puts up her arm like she has a sword:: ON TO THE STORY!

PARENT TRAP (HP STYLE) PART 2

~Shala~

"This year is going to ROCK!" shouted Tammi.

"Totally!" Terri agreed. Meagan just kept pulling out tricks, and clothes.

"So where you guys from?" Asked Shala.

"I'm from New York!" exclaimed Meagan.

"Oh and that wasn't obvious."

"We're from California." Said Tammi.

"Cool! Do you live near Hollywood?" Asked Meagan excitedly.

"No, we live in NORTHERN California." Said Terri.

"You're the one who asked, Shay, where you from?" catechized Meagan.

"Me and my Dad live in Providence." The twins looked at each other confused. "Providence, Rhode Island!"

"OH!" They exclaimed.

"Meg, did you bring ANYTHING other then pranks?" 

"A little clothing." Shala looked at her skeptically.

"OK, a lot of clothing." She pulled her backpack off her back and yanked out a large pile of clothes. Shala laughed at her new friend.

"You're all right! This year is gonna be great!"

~Lily~

"Lily? Lily what?"

"Lily Granger, why?"

"Oh, I just heard Harry Potter's daughter is coming to this camp this year, and I also heard that his mom's name was Lily. So naturally, I thought he might name his daughter after his mom..." Said Mariah

"I wish I was his daughter! But my parents are divorced and I don't remember my dad."

"That's too bad." Voiced Kristen

"It's not so bad, my mom's a lawyer. She's the coolest."

"A lawyer? Isn't that kind of boring?" asked Mariah. 

"No! She's an entertainment lawyer. It's really cool. I get to meet all her clients."

"Like who?" Mariah was suddenly very interested.

"Like, hmmm, The Elements, Kaci Cooper, and, get this, Jon Broken! Just to name a few."

"Wow! They're all so cool! Jon is so cute!"

"Even cuter in person!"

"Holy!" Mariah sighed in disbelief.

~Shala~

"I'm STARVING!" Meagan shouted. They were returning from a soccer game against bunk #1.

"We kicked their butts!" said Terri excitedly, they all high-fived.

"I'M STILL STARVING!"

"Shut up Meg! You're ALWAYS starving!" Said Tammi. It was the third day at Camp Lattaly.

"So what! I have a good appetite, unlike some people." She glared at Tammi, who didn't eat much.

"Who cares?" Asked Shala, who also had a good appetite.

"Let's solve this and go to diner. Deal?"

"DEAL."

~L~S~

Lily walked up beside Elizabeth, the blond and annoying lady, in the cafeteria line. On the other side of Elizabeth, was Shala. But Lily didn't know this; neither did Shala or Elizabeth.

"Would you like some Cherry Jell-O?" Elizabeth asked Shala.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm allergic to red dye." Elizabeth looked at her.

"OK." Shala walked off.

"Would you like some Cherry Jell-O?" She asked Lily.

" No, thanks. I'm allergic to red dye."

"Yes, you just told me..." Lily walked off.

The next day was the fencing tournament. Lily's mom had insisted she learn, as did Shala's dad. "But dad! If I'm a witch, WHEN am I going to use fencing?" This was a common argument in the Potter household, as Shala HATED fencing, even if she was good at it. She preferred poker, as did Lily. But Lily also liked fencing. Her mother would never approve of her playing poker. Her Uncle Ron had taught her, and she could easily beat his kids now. They were all, the triplets, four years older then her anyway. 

"The undefeated Shala, from Rhode Island will be the winner if we have no more contestants." Elizabeth was running this event. Shala stood beside her, wearing her fencing mask and protection, nobody could recognize her, as they couldn't see her shoulder length wavy black hair, or her piercing emerald eyes. They couldn't see her button nose or the crescent moon earrings in her ears. 

The whole bunk #4 was walking back from a hike they had signed up for, and noticed a fencing tournament.

"Lil, you should enter!" encouraged Mariah.

"You'd have a great chance of winning." Added Kristen.

"I've never seen anyone as good a fencer as you! And this is my fourth time at this camp!" Agreed Natalie.

"I'll do it!" Her British accent was as clear as ever.

"ANY MORE CONTESTANTS?" Elizabeth was getting sick of these girls.

"I'll try it!" Lily stepped up. Shala was facing her friends and talking about the last match, none of them noticed the new opponent. 

"Shala! You have an opponent!" Said Elizabeth happily. "Miss Lily Granger, from London England."

"Good luck!" Said Shala confidently.

"Oh, I shant be needing it."

" Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to talk all day or fence?" asked Elizabeth annoyed.

"Fence." Answered Shala simply.

"En Garde!" Shouted Lily.

"Thanks for the warning." They started to clash metal. Back and forth and back and forth. They were both of evidently equal skill. They kept going for over five minutes. Lily kept pushing Shala back, back until she fell in a barrel of rainwater.

"It's a good thing I'm so sure of myself huh?"

"You won, so what! Will you help me out?"

"Sure." Lily grabbed Shala's hand and was pulled in the barrel.

"There we go! Thanks for the help."

"That was dirty pool!"

"No, just plain old revenge."

"Humpf." They both pulled themselves out of the water.

"Take off your masks and shakes hands." Said Elizabeth; the girls in her mind were out of control. They were standing backs to each other.

"Fine!" They pulled off their masks and turned to face... a mirror image!

"OH MY GOD!" said Elizabeth, the she fainted. (a/n If you watch FRIENDS, just imagine Elizabeth like Janice, but with blond hair.)

"You're your me!" Said Shala.

"You mean, YOU'RE ME!" responded Lily. "But there is one difference."

"Oh and what's that Miss London?"

"I have class and you don't." She started to walk away.

"Why you little..." Shala had to be held back by her cabin mates. They knew she was stronger then she looked. "I'll get you back for this!"

"I'm sure you will. But now I really must go... Adieu, Miss Hyper." Bunk #4 walked towards their cabin.

"I hate that little brat!" spat Shala.

"I hate that whole bunk!" Said Tammi.

"What snobs." Added Terri.

"I have an idea!" Boasted Meagan. "Listen..."

A/N the end of this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	3. Pranks = Trouble

A/N third, thank you very much! I'm so happy you all like it! Yah! But I really do need a BETA reader. I own all the people I make up. I don't own Hermione or Harry. For all wondering, the camp is a witch camp, it's all girls. R/R

The Parent Trap (HP style) Part 3

~ Shala ~

"Meg you're a genius!" screamed Shala after hearing her idea.

"It's mean." Said Terri

"It's a masterpiece!" Meagan said loudly.

"Definitely!" agreed Shala.

"When are we doing this?" asked Tammi

"Tonight!" said Shala and Meg in unison. 

Later that night

"Shhhh! Shut your hole Terri" 

"Why Shay? We're going to get caught anyway."

"Not if I can help it." Whispered Meagan. "But everyone be quite!" They were all decked out in black and were creeping on their hands and knees to bunk #4. Megan suddenly knocked into a cabin. "Ow! We're here." They all slowly stood up and lurked like cats to the door. Meagan slowly opened the creaky door. "SHHHHH!" she told the door. Shala rolled her eyes. 

"Tammi and Terri." Said Shala. The twins nodded. "You be the look out. If someone's coming hoot like an owl." They nodded again. About twenty minutes later, Shala and Megan emerged, big grins on their faces. Shala the grin that was identical to her dad's and Meg her Cheshire Cat grin. 

~ Lily ~

Lily woke up in her cabin. The sun shinning and the fresh air breezing through the open window. 

"What a nice morning." She said to nobody in particular. She sat up in her bed to see total chaos. Her cabin mates had colored hair, not natural colored hair. Kristen's was fuchsia, Mariah's was neon yellow Natalie's was purple and she soon noticed her own, was green, a slimy, putrid color of green. Kristen soon awoke and the second she saw Lily, she screamed. She raised her hands to her face, only she had an extra arm. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed louder. This woke up all the other occupants of the cabin. Mariah stood up, only to have ten dung bombs be dropped on her head. The tenants of bunk #7 were sitting outside the window, laughing. Kristen stepped down off her bed, three arms and all, only to have her feet stuck in 'Weasely's extra sticky glue'. She screamed again. Natalie tried to stand up but couldn't, as the 'full body bind curse' had been placed on her.

"You're going to pay for this Potter!"

~ Shala ~

Shala had performed the prank of a lifetime, with the help of the prankster queen, Meagan Markus.

"Ohhhh! The look on that little princesses face was PRICELESS!" gasped Shala. They we're back in their cabin, basking in the glory of a well-planed and well-executed trick. 

"I know." Terri said. "Even if it was a little mean."

"It wasn't THAT mean. It was getting her back for saying our Shala has no class." Announced Meagan. 

"What if we get caught?" Tammi was sitting on her bed, face contorted in thought, thoughts probably about the consequences if they were caught.

"I never, ever have been caught!" declared Meg. " And I don't intend to be."

"Amen to that sister." 

~ Lily ~

Lily was fuming! It had taken HOURS to turn everyone's hair back to normal, not to mention, get rid of Kristen's arm, undo the curse that was put on Natalie and unstick her to the floor. Plus Mariah STILL smelt like dung bombs.

"We HAVE to get them back Nat, we just have to!" Lily was saying to her friend. Kristen and Mariah walked up.

"Of course we have to get that stuck up cabin of leeches back!" announced Mariah. "And here's how..."

~ Shala ~

"I just want to jump on my bed and sleep for hours!" Shala exclaimed, they were walking back from a basket ball game against bunk #6. It had been a killer. 6 was just as good as they were, so they played their best. They were all bushed. 

"Problem with that idea babe!" exclaimed Meagan, as their cabin came into view. All their beds were stuck on the roof and a British flag was flying off one of the posters on Shala's bed.

It was just after diner, and the next prank was about to be pulled by bunk #7. They dragged a canoe all they way up to bunk #4. They couldn't use too much magic, or they'd get caught. The lodgers in bunk #4 had just walked through the door to their cabin. When they heard a 'BUMP' against the door. They looked out the window and say Shala, Meg, Terri and Tammi running away, laughing. Against their door, was a canoe. It was pushed just right, so it the door couldn't be opened even from the inside. All the other campers heard a scream of frustration from bunk #4, and laughter from #7.

The next night, four cabins were all in bunk #4. A table was set up and at least one person from each cabin was sitting at it. It was a game of poker. At the table was, Lily from #4, Jo from #3, Steph from #5 and Fiona from #6. Tammi and Terri were walking down the path to their cabin, when they noticed the scene. 

"Let's check it out!" said Tammi enthusiastically.

"Let's." Agreed Terri. They pushed their way through the mob. 

"What's going on?" Tammi asked a girl whom she didn't know, from bunk #3.

"A poker game! Real exciting, that Lily Granger is good! Nobody's beat her yet!" The twins again pushed their way through the horde, only this time, they were leaving.

" We gotta get Shala in on this!" said Terri.

"She'll be able to beat 'Miss Britain' once and for all." Concurred Tammi. They set off for their cabin, were Megan and Shala, were having their own game of poker.

"Poker game at #4!" exclaimed Terri, upon arrival.

"Granger's in it!" added Tammi.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Megan. 

~ Lily ~

She had won all the games and was just about to start another when the crowd parted. In walked Shala, wearing her dad's old quidditch jacket, from when he played for the New York Lions, her hair was up in a clip, except for one piece beside her ear, which was shorter then the others. She was wearing sunglasses and was carrying a sock, with money and betting stuff in it. She turned the chair so the back was against the table and sat down.

" Can I play?" The game started. "I see your nail polish, and raise you a lip chap." They had already bet all their money, and were now onto anything else.

"I'm out!" said Jo.

"Me too!" agreed Fiona.

"Me three!" Steph said.

"You in Britain?"

"Oh yes. I see your lip chap and have nothing to raise you. So..."

"So."

"The loser, has to jump in the lake." Shala nodded her head. "Completely naked." Shala bit her lip.

"You're on." Lily smiled while looking at her hand. "What do you have Britain?"

"Two pair." She delicately placed her hand on the table. "And you?"

"In your honor...a Royal Flush." Lily's smile faded. She looked at the grin on Shala's face.

Walking down the dock, nude I might add, Lily was muttering to herself.

"That stupid, no good. I'm going to get her. She'll pay for this..." She held her breath and jumped in the cold water. On shore bunk #7 smiled to themselves with satisfaction. Lily's friends went started to walk back to their bunk. Meagan grinned her Cheshire Cat grin and grabbed Lily's clothes. She ran back to her cabin, followed by the twins and Shala.

Lily stepped out of the water, to see that nobody was there. She grabbed for her clothes, but they too were gone. She started to mutter to herself again. "I hate her so much, I'm going to..." an idea popped into her head. She was going to get Shala in trouble, in the mess hall. Nobody would miss it. "Yes. I am a genius!"

The next day was a landmark. It was the end of the second week. (a/n I can't remember If I say otherwise, so pretend it is k? K!) At lunch Lily put filibuster fireworks in Elizabeth's soup. The firework was green. Most were red, but one person in the whole world received green ones, and that was Shala Potter. It went off and the whole mess hall was splattered with tomato soup.

"SHALA POTTER!" screamed Mrs. Fawlkner, the camp director.

"Yes?" she replied meekly. 

"You are in MAJOR trouble." Lily giggled in her hand, the bad thing about doing this, was Shala noticed.

"It was her!" she pointed at Lily. Lily stopped laughing, pointed to herself and mouthed ' who me?' with a look of astonishment on her face. Shala got really pissed off at the other girl and lunged at her. They started a fight and moved all the way around the room. When they got to the food table, Shala pushed Lily into a bowl of Jell-O. A whistle sounded. Mrs. Fawlkner was standing above them, her face red with rage.

"My office, NOW!"

~ Shala ~

"So what's happening Shay?" asked Meg, a little confused.

"I have to live in the solitary cabin with Miss Britain until the end of camp." She said soberly.

"Why?" asked Terri and Tammi at the same time.

"Because we hate each other."

"Oh good reason." Said Meagan, for the first time all session, solemn.

"She must think we'll become friends living together."

"I bet you both end up in the infirmary within two days." Wagered Meg.

~ Lily ~

"Goodbye Lil!"

"Yah we'll miss ya babe."

"Visit us soon."

"It's not like I'm going to China! I'm only moving to the solitary cabin."

"With Potter." Spat Kristen, as if her name were poison.

" DON'T remind me!"

~ L ~ S ~

"You two will be living here 'till the end of session!" announced Elizabeth.

"We know, you already told us." Said Shala, leaning on the railing of the solitary cabin.

"Don't mouth off at me young lady."

"I won't" she mimicked Elizabeth's voice.

"GOOD DAY!" Elizabeth walked off.

"Well we'd better get unpacked Britain."

"I have a name."

"Yah, Britain."

A/N the end of this chapter! Gosh! REVIEW, I'll love you forever. I don't care if you flame, whatever pleases you. R/R

ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	4. Shala and Lily, Pure Geniuses

A/N Hi! I want reviews! To the story...R/R.

Shala and Lily, pure geniuses.

It was a warm July night and Shala wanted to sleep. Lily was sitting on her bed wearing a long nightshirt and writing in her diary, so she needed the light. Shala, however, was lying in her bed wearing boxers and a T-shirt, trying to get to sleep. She kept turning over and over. Finally she gave up. She sat up in her bed and glared at Lily, she reached her wand to turn the light off and off it went. Lily scowled in the dark. She reached for her wand to turn it on back on. Shala shielded her eyes from the light, then turned it off again. On, off, on, off, on, off... all night long

"Britain?" Shala opened the door to the cabin. She had just returned from her secret visit to bunk #7.

"The name's Lily."

"Oh, you're here. I thought you were going to see you're old cabin mates."

"I already did."

"Oh." Lily glanced out the window at the blackening sky. Before she could say anything, Shala was on her side of the room, posting up pictures of famous people, all waving or winking at them. Lily, having her mum as an entertainment lawyer, knew most of them... but not all. Outside, the skies had just burst. It was raining cats and dogs outside and the old cabin wasn't prepared. The open window by Shala's bed was causing a breeze that blew down a few of her pictures. Shala was trying unsuccessfully to close the window. Lily ran over and helped her close it. On the floor were a few pictures of singers, bands and athletes.

"Anything ruined?" Lily asked optimistically. 

"Only the wonderful Nick Panther." He wasn't in the picture anymore. He was hiding because he had a watermark on his jersey.

Lily looked confused. 

"You don't know who Nick Panther is?"

"No...Should I?"

"He's only the best hockey player since Gretzky." Lily sighed. "How far away IS London anyway?"

"30,000 miles, but sometimes it seems a LOT more." Shala smiled. 

"How old are you?" Shay asked.

"I'll be 12 on February 20th."

"Really?" Lily nodded. "Me too!"

"Strange..."

"Hey want some oreo's?" inquired Shala.

"Yes, please." Lily plopped down on her own bed. "This is really weird, but my mum and I...we eat them with peanut butter!" 

"That is weird!" Shala said, pulling out a bag of oreo's and...a jar of Peanut butter. "So do I!"

"Really?"

"Yah, it's the only way to eat them!"

"I know, I only wish my mum was here too..."

"Not your dad?"

"No...He and mum divorced when I was one, and I don't remember anything about him." Lily ran a hand through her waist-length hair.

"I'm sorry."

"What's YOUR mum like?"

"I don't have a mom... All I have is a picture."

"Same with my dad."

"Yours is probably at least a full picture! Mine's only half!"

"Oh Dear! Mine's only a half too!" Shala ran over to her trunk, grabbing something and pulling it out. The ripped photo clutched to her chest as she walked over to where Lily was sitting. Lily had grabbed the book off her night table; she opened it to a very obvious page and pulled out another ripped photo.

"Show on three." Said Shala.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" they said together. They both put out the pictures; they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Both people looked much happier to see each other.

"That's my mum!" exclaimed Lily.

"That's my dad!"

"Shala, this means we're like sisters!"

"Lily, we're like twins!"

That night, they pushed their beds together. It was almost midnight and neither one could sleep. They kept asking each other questions.

"Lil?"

"Yes?"

"I really want to meet mom."

"Well I want to meet dad." Shala sat up in her bed.

"I just had the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" she announced grinning.

"What is it?"

"We should switch places!"

"Shala...I don't know..."

"Come on Lil! We're twins; we can pull it off. Look I can do you already!" She pulled her hair into a ponytail. "The only difference between us is you have no class Ms. Hyper and I do." She did a perfect impression of Lily.

"Pretty good, look I can do you..." She slouched a little and grinned. "Hey Britain!"

"Lily, we can do this."

"I don't know Shay..."

"I want to meet mom SOOOO much!"

"I feel the same about dad! Come on, my dad is the fabulous Harry Potter and I've never met him!"

"I see your point, so how about it?"

"I still don't know..."

"PLEASE."

"Fine!"

For the rest of camp, they tried to learn everything about each other. From where they slept, to what each-others favorite food was, to house plans and special things. Shala cut Lily's hair to match her own using magic because Lily didn't trust her with out it. She also pierced her ears because Shala had pierced ears and Lily didn't. They learned what spells and other magical things were used around the house, so the other one wouldn't be surprised. They taught each other spells and curses to help them out at each-others homes as well.

It was now the end of camp and both of them were standing by the main gate with their duffels.

"Say hi to Grandfather for me!" Said Lily, talking about Sirius, who lived with Hermione and Lily, his god-granddaughter, whom he treated like his own granddaughter. He moved in with Hermione because his job as the Hogwarts DADA professor kept him in England, and he needed a home every summer.

Give Ginny a hug for me!" Ginny Weasley was Shala's nanny, as her dad didn't have much time when she was little, he had asked his old friend to take care of her. He actually worked with the IWSS (International Wizard Secret Service) but his cover was owning a vineyard. He really was a billionaire, which was a well-known fact. They smiled at each other.

"Lily Granger!" Elizabeth called over the kids. Shala looked over at Lily as she started to walk towards the car. She stopped and ran back. She gave her sister a big hug and whispered in her ear.

"Good luck Lil! Call me soon."

"Good luck Shay." Was the reply. Shala started to walk to 'Lily Granger's' car. She plopped in the back seat and looked back at her sister. She gave her a frightened smile and crossed her fingers mouthing 'Good Luck.' Lily nodded.

~ S (L) ~

Shala sat in first class of a very large plane. She was looking out the window to the ocean below. On her lap were the house plans, the people's names, everything she had learned in the past few days.

"Oh god I hope she likes me." She whispered o herself; Lily's voice came into her head saying 'Of course she will.'

~ L (S) ~

Lily stepped off the plane and browsed the tar-mat to find her father. 'There he is!' she thought. He was looking at her, grinning the grin she and Shala had inherited. He looked the same as he had in the picture. Same messy black hair, green eyes but he didn't have glasses now. She smiled at him and ran over.

"Hey Shala!"

"Dad!" She jumping into his outstretched arms and gave him a huge bear hug.

"I missed you Shay."

"Missed you too, dad!" 

A/N This one's kinda short, no? Lily's going to meet her dad's girlfriend in the next one so... that's to look forward too. Review and if you would like to be my editor, please tell me! Thanks to my wonderful BETA reader, Krys, you're great. R/R.

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	5. The Plot And The Problem

Hiya Krys

A/N fifth part! WOOHOO! Anyway in this part and for the next couple, it's going to be a little bit confusing. And I added color (hope it works) anyway, when Shala talks as Lily it's in DARK REDand when Shala talks as Shala it's in RED. When Lily talks as Shala it's in BLUE and when she talks as herself it's in PINK. When I talk it's in GREEN (haha) I own Shala, Lily and Crystal Valentine (dun dun duh!). R/R!!!!!

The Plot and The Problem

~ L (S) ~

"I missed you so much dad!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him again. 

"You look different to me Shay…are you taller?"

"Same old me!" 

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the luggage carousel. He noticed that 

she was staring at him. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I cut myself shaving?" 

"No dad, it's just seeing you for the first time…in so long. You look taller to me too dad!" She pointed to his old red Quidditch bag and he pulled it off, put his arm around her 

shoulders and led her to the car. (When with Muggles…) They drove along the road, as it 

got darker. It was getting late and they wouldn't be home for another hour, as the ranch 

was outside of the city.Lily smiled to herself as she thought of Shala, who wouldn't get 

home for a few hours. The first thing she had to do was call her. Laying her head against 

the back of the seat, Lily sighed. 

"How was camp Shay? You've been so quiet."

"It was fantastic!" 

"It's a good thing we bought you all that personalized stationary because of all the letters

you sent!!"

"Sorry Dad, we meant to write."

"We?"

"Oh this girl I met at camp. We got so close we were almost like sisters! She was a lovely

girl." 

"Ok Shay. Are you still chewing all that gum!" 

"You noticed!?" 

"Of course I noticed. After I gave you the first piece of gum, it's never been out of your

mouth!" 

"I decided to stop. It's good sometimes but it really is a horrid habit!"

"Lovely girl, horrid habit. Where did I send you to camp or finishing school?" 

"Hilarious dad. You're a scream." Harry smiled to himself. She was back.After about an

hour more of driving, they turned into a pair of gates with _Potter Knoll above them. _

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

"That sounds like my Shala." As he turned into the driveway, a figure could be seen

hurtling herself out the door. When the car stopped she ran out to greet them. Before Lily

could even get out of the car he was pulled into a hug by Ginny. 

"Shala!" she exclaimed after letting her go. 

"Great to see you Gin!" 

"Come on, there's cornbread and chili inside." Harry walked up behind Shala with her duffle

over his shoulder.

"Did I hear something about cornbread and chili?" he asked licking his lips.

"Yea it's on the stove!" Ginny replied. "How was camp Shay?"

"Great! I had a fantastic time!" 

"That's good!"

~S (L) ~

Stepping off the plane Shala looked around the crowded airport for any sign of anybody she

was supposed to meet. The first person she saw, that she recognized, was Nigel, the 

butler. 

"Lily!" his voice carried over the crowd.

"Nigel!" He ran over to where she was sitting, a bunch of roses in his hands. He picked her 

up and lifted her up onto one of the orange airport chairs.

"You've got short hair!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! And you've had your ears pierced!"

"A girl at camp did it."

"I've missed you." She shrugged her shoulders,

"Missed you!" He grabbed her hand.

"You're mother's at the office, come on." She smiled nervously and followed him. Once 

outside he led her to a large car and pushed her inside. He followed and soon they were 

zooming along the muggle London streets. 

They finally pulled up in front of a tall office building that said 'Granger Attorney'. Shala 

started to get excited. Nigel motioned for her to go and she leapt out of her seat and flew 

to the door. 

"This is it!"she told herself reassuringly. "It's really it." She pushed open the heavy door to

find herself in the entrance of a grand office building. On the left side she saw Lavender 

Finnigan, typing at her computer. She waved and gestured for Shala, whom she thought 

was Lily, to go upstairs. Shala nodded and walked up the steep staircase, to her mother's 

office. She knocked twice then heard a faint

"Come in!" from the room. Shala slowly opened the door, to see her mother, Miss Hermione 

Granger typing at her Magic Computer. (Referred to as the new MC) Hermione looked up 

and a large smile formed on her face.

"Lily! You're back!" she rushed over and gave her daughter a hug. "It's really you! And with

short hair and pierced ears!"

"I missed you mum!"Shala's eyes started to water. 

"Oh darling, what's wrong?"

"It's been so long!"

"I know it feels like forever."

"You have no idea!" 

~ L (S) ~

Lily hung up the phone for the fifth time that night and groaned to herself as Ginny walked

in the room.

"Who are you trying to call anyway?"

"A friend from camp, she lives in…Scotland."

"I see…well keep trying Shay, you'll get through at one point or another."

Ginny picked up what she had come for, her book, and left the room. Lily tried the number

again and FINALLY got through!

"Hello?" Nigel's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, my I please speak with Lily?"

"Lily's not home right now may I ask who's calling."

"It's…Sarah Richardson from camp, could you please get her to call me?"

"Yes I will relay the message Miss Richardson, what is your number?"

"She has it, tell her I'm at my dad's, Thanks!" Lily's hung up the phone before Nigel could reply and sighed with relief, she just had to wait…

~ S (L) ~

Shala opened the door to the London townhouse she had seen so many pictures of. She walked through the living room and to the study, where her Grandfather was. 

"Grandfather?"Sirius' head turned up and he smiled. "I'm home"

"Is that my little girl? That tall gangly thing?"

"Yes it's me."He walked over and gave her a big hug, picking her up off the floor. Once he had put her down she turned around to see Nigel, standing there.

"Lily?"

"Yes Nigel?"

"A Sarah Richardson from camp called about seven hours ago! She asked for you to call her 

at her fathers house."

"Thank you Nigel. I've got to go call her!"Shala ran to her bedroom and picked up the 

phone. She dialed the number.

"Hi can I please speak to Shala?"

"Oh my god Shay! Dad's GREAT!"

"So is mom!"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, when they switch us back they'll have to meet again!"

"Face to face!"

"After all these years…"

"Lily, lets get them back together."

"Shala! This plan is already bonkers lets not make it more! No, stupid idea."

"Come on, we'd live together for the rest of our lives!"

"Ok fine. But I think you're acting a little loopy."

"I've got to go to bed now." 

"I'll call you back later."

"Love you."

"Love you."

Shala hung up the phone and got into bed, she had to make the plan work a little better. 

~ L (S) ~ 

When Lily woke up, Ginny was in her room, unpacking her camp stuff. 

"Good morning!"

"Hi Gin."

"Come on, help me with this." Lily walked over to the side of the room where Ginny was 

working and started to help unpack. She glanced out the window and saw a woman there.

"Who's that?"

"Oh her…Her name is Crystal Valentine, she's your dad's publicist."

"Publicist! Why the heck does he need a publicist?"

"He hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the vineyard." Lily

looked back outside and saw her dad walk over to Crystal Valentine. Crystal stood up and

welcomed him with a passionate kiss.

"What's going on?" 

"She and your dad…well let me put it this way, she's doing a better job selling herself then the grapes."

"Oh."

"Shala, you and me both know that your dad isn't some kind of devinair and sweet guy, so

it makes me wonder what a hot thing like that wants with a guy who" she looked out the

window "walks around with a soup bowl full of cocoa puffs! But then I realize there are

about three million reasons that girl's giggling and all of them are sitting in Gringotts

bank"

"You don't think she even really likes him?"

"What do I know…meet her and figure it out for yourself." 

Lily walked down stairs and met her dad along the way.

"Shay, just the girl I was looking for. I want you to meet someone, come on." She followed

him outside and to the pool, which happened to be where she was going. "Shala I'd like

you to meet a friend of mine. This is Crystal Valentine."

"Hi Shala."

"Hi there."

"Wow! I finally get to meet the infamous Shala. Your dad talks as if you were a little girl,

but you are so grown up."

"I'll be twelve in six months, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty four."

"Only twelve years older then me! How old are you again dad?"

"Suddenly so interested in math, I'm going to get some wine. You girls find something to

talk about."Harry walked away leaving the two girls alone.

"How was camp Shay? Was it fabulous?"

"It was great."

"That's wonderful, meet lots of people?"

"Yea, I met a girl from London and we became great friends."

"What was her name?"

"Ummm…Sarah Richardson." Just at that moment Harry came back, with a wine bottle and two glasses.

"I've got to go. I'm working on a new label design Harry, featuring Y.O.U. Toodles!" 

Later that day, after Crystal had left, Harry and Shala went for a fly on their broomsticks.

"Hold up Shay!" He yelled, as he was far behind.

"Come on dad!"

"Stop, give that broom a rest." They were miles above the vineyard and the view was wonderful. "Shay, what do you think about Crystal?"

"As what dad? As your publicist, your friend, your…"

"No, just what do you think of her, as a person."

"Well, she's cute, has nice hair, she can spell the word you, to tell the truth dad, the woman's a total stranger to me."

"Well believe it or not…"

"Race ya back to the house dad!"Lily bolted off on her broomstick and flew strait to the house. She ran inside the living room and started pacing. 

"I can't handle this! I'm only one kid, I'm in way over my head…oh I wish…"

"Got something you want to share with the class there Shay?" Ginny's head appeared from

behind an armchair. 

"Oh Ginny! You gave me a fright!" 

"I gave you a fright?!"

"It just that I didn't know you were like, like in here that's all."

"Ok…you seem so different Shay…it's almost as if you were…never mind, it's impossible."

"Almost as if I were who, Ginny?"

"Nobody, forget I said anything." She turned to walk out of the room.

"Almost as if I were…Lily?" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around.

"You know about Lily?"

"I…am…Lily." Ginny mouth dropped open and she ran over and hugged her. 

"You're…you're…" Just then, Harry walked in and as discreetly as possible Ginny left as not

to interfere with the possible father/daughter fight. 

"Why'd you run off like that Shay?"

"I just wanted to race that's all."

"Well, I was about to tell you something."

"Ok…shoot."

"What do you think about adding Crystal to the family?"

"I think it's inspired! Great!"

"You do?"

"I mean, I've always wanted a big sister!"

"A big sister?"

"Yea, you're going to adopt Crystal, that's so sweet dad!"

"I'm not going to adopt her, I'm going to marry her."

"You're going to what? You're going to marry somebody who's old enough to be my big 

sister? Are you crazy?"

"Shala! Calm down."

"Ok let's talk about this calmly and rationally."

"Ok."

"Eurggg…you're going to ruin absolutely everything!" and Lily stood up and ran to her room

and picked up the phone.

"Collect call to London please!" 

~ S (L) ~

The phone in the Granger household rung and rung, it was six at night and 'Lily' and 

Hermione were eating dinner. Nigel picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello…"

"Lily?" Shala heard him say this from the dinning room and called 

"Yes Nigel?"

"It sounds just like you. I'm sorry who would you like to speak to? Lily?!"

Shala ran excused herself and ran from the dinning room to the study.

"Thank you Nigel." He walked out as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my god Shala."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's getting married."

"WHAT?"

"You know, white dress, black tie, the whole enchilada!"

"Oh my god!"

"You need to bring mother out here right away!"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell her after we're done dinner."

"Thanks. And Shala?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry!!!" 

Hope you liked it! R/R! 

ThAnKsThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	6. New York, New York

The First Time In 10 Years

~S (L) ~

Shala calmly walked back into the dining room and sat down at the table. She smiled at Hermione who was looking at her expectantly.

"Who called?" Shala racked her brain for an answer.

"A friend from camp." She said smiling flakily. She then started to shovel the chicken into her mouth. Hermione stared at her, her eyebrows raised. "I'm going to my room." Shala announced and stood up. She was about to leave when something caught her attention. Nigel was standing at the door and gawking at her. She walked his way and grabbed his hand. She pulled him towards the stairs and he started whispering to her.

"I knew something was different about you! I can't believe you're Shala!"

"Nigel!" she said in her normal voice, sounding quite shocked. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Yes I was, it was because Lily sounded like…oh you get it."

"Yea…" she glanced at him with an understanding look. "I get it. But you have to help me and Lily!"

"I wouldn't dare!" he said nodding his head to say yes. 

"Dad isn't the same as mom remembers so she's going to be pretty shocked. He looks pretty much the same but no glasses." Nigel gasped. "And he's lost his English accent." 

"Ok…a few things to deal with but everything should be ok. I'll go get your mother."

"Thanks." She intertwined her hands and started to squirm. Soon Hermione was there with a concerned look on her face. 

"Darling what's wrong?"

"I have to go out of the country."

"Where might Lily be going?"

"That's just it! I must go see Lily."

"And where might my Lily be?"

"In Providence, Rhode Island. With her father, Harry Potter." Shala said in her American accent.

"You're not Lily?" Hermione sat down on the steps in disbelief.

"That would be correct." Shala hid behind her hands while Hermione thought things over.

"You're Shala?"

"That would also…be correct." Hermione stood up and wrapped her daughter in a large hug. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Darling I have loved you every day you have been alive and will love you forever!" Shala smiled and hugged her mother again.

~L (S) ~ 

In the states, however, all was not as well. Lily was burning a hole in her rug from all the pacing she had been doing when a knock at the door scared her out of her skin. 

"Who's there?" She called in a shaky voice.

"It's Ginny." Lily sighed with relief.

"Come in." Ginny opened the door and walked into the red room. She held one of the cordless phones in her hand. 

"It's Shala. I told her I know and she told me she told your mom and wants to talk to you." Lily grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Shala called into the phone.

"Hey Shay." Lily responded.

"We have a slight problem."

"On no! What is it now?" 

"We need a way to get mom and dad to meet and I want to meet this Crystal Valentine character…"

"Trust me…you don't."

"Well I propose we meet in New York at the Ritz Carlton."

"Geez! That's a fancy hotel! Are you sure we can afford it?"

"Well considering Dad's a Galleonaire…I'm pretty sure we'll be ok. And Grandfather said he'd help out. And you know how they met for the first time since they got out of Hogwarts on a cruise?"

"Yes…mom always told me that story."

"Then got married on the cruise…right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well Grandfather and Nigel suggested that we rent a boat in the New York Harbor and we can have dinner on it…to remind them or the Princess IV."

"That's a great idea!"

"Oh yea…Nigel's going to be coming with us so set it up and we'll see you on Saturday!"

"Love you Shala."

"Love you too Lil, bye."

"Bye."  

Lily hung up the phone and explained the plan to Ginny. Ginny picked up the phone and started to help set it all up.

~S~

Hermione Granger flung her clothes out of the closet and grabbed her old Hogwarts trunk from the back. Her short stylish hair was in curlers and she was wearing a light periwinkle skirt suit. In between her fingers was an unlit cigarette. She would never light it. She didn't even smoke; she thought it was a disgusting habit, so there was no reason to actually have it. She didn't even know how it got there. There was a knock at the door and Shala's head peeked through. 

"Mom, are you packed?"

"Almost!" she lied.

"You're kidding me! Your suitcase is totally empty!"

"Have you, by chance, talked to your father?" Hermione asked, completely changing the subject.

"Uh, yea…we're meeting them at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon at the Ritz Carlton hotel in New York City."

"My that's soon, isn't it? How did he sound?"

"Excited."

"Nervous excited, or happy exited?"

"Happy exited…definitely."

"Thank you darling, I need to finish packing, could you tell Nigel I need him? Thank you." Shala walked out of the room smiling to herself. Nigel grabbed her arm and whispered to her.

"You liar! You haven't talked to your father!"

"Cut it!" Shala ran down the stairs and to the awaiting car. A few minutes later, Nigel and Hermione joined her. 

When they stepped out of the car in New York City, Shala was astounded. The hotel was huge! And not to mention very extravagant. She looked around the lobby and saw one person she had been looking forward to seeing very very much.

"LILY!" she shouted as she ran across the lobby. They hugged and Shala went off to find Nigel as Lily decided to go see their mom, who was sitting on the couch and who was a little bit tipsy. That's the understatement of the year…she was totally smashed. Which, Lily supposed was not a good thing. 

"Hi mum!" she said smiling.

"Lily?" Hermione pulled her into a big drunken hug. "How are you darling?" her words were slurred and slightly hard to understand.

"I'm fine…well…I'm going to see Shala, I'll talk to you later." She stood up and hurriedly rushed to find her sister. 

"Hey Lily." Shala was standing in front of a marble table, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Shala…come on lets go up to the room." Across the lobby they saw Nigel grabbing their mother's hand and taking her into the elevator. They followed. Before they went to the room Hermione was in, they grabbed Ginny, so she could join them. 

**A/N this took forever I know but it was giving me problems…so have many of my chapters…it's so much easier to just start a new fic…o well here it is folks. Everything u recognize is obviously not mine…prolly JK Rowlings or Disney's.**


End file.
